


A Learning Curve

by elenilote



Series: It's a kind of magic [14]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is not a dog-person but he's willing to learn because of Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Learning Curve

Anders was not a dog person, he detested the ‘waiting-for-his-master’s-pleasure’-attitude - he much preferred cats. Cats were independent and self-sufficient, they didn’t drool and chew on things or need to be taken for walks when they needed to pee. But even he had to admit, Danny’s Lightning just might be an exception to the rule. The hound was already getting on in years when Anders had come along, Danny had raised him from a puppy and doted on the animal - excessively, in Anders’s opinion. But, Lightning was loyal to his master and tolerated Anders with friendly indifference, which was fine and very mutual - even when they were on the run from Kirkwall, the mabari had not voiced a single protest. It had slept curled up on the foot of their bedroll, always ready to defend against any intruders and had even on one memorable occasion caught an injured rabbit and brought it to camp for dinner. 

But these days, Lightning’s muzzle was speckled with grey and his movements were slow and laborious. The ancient hound spent most of his time curled up on the hearthrug, out of the way but still able to keep an eye on everything that went on. Anders had been worried at first at the prospect of having six tiny kittens in a house with a huge monstrosity of a dog that could eat all of them in one gulp and not even blink at the effort. But Danny had assured him that Lightning would do no harm, proving his point by placing Stormy in front of him on the rug and stepping back - he’d had to restrain Anders from snatching the kitten away from harm’s way. “Just wait and see,” Danny had said. So he did.

Lightning had opened one eye to peek at the furball in front of him, then reached forward for a cursory sniff and then closed his eyes again and ignored the kitten’s attempts to climb all over him.   
Anders had been astounded, and had to admit that for once he had been happy to have been proved wrong. From then on, the kittens had a free run of the house and they didn’t have to worry about any harm coming to them from the old hound.


End file.
